


【駝賢】借火

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: *林煐岷生賀*研究生學長岷 x 大學部學弟東*各種ooc，注意避雷
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 1





	【駝賢】借火

**Author's Note:**

> *林煐岷生賀  
> *研究生學長岷 x 大學部學弟東  
> *各種ooc，注意避雷

第一次遇見林煐岷是在天氣開始轉冷時的秋天。

那天金東賢又跑去抽菸，他坐在一旁的石墩上，修長的雙腿交疊，指間夾著他燃到一半的菸，低著頭無聊的刷著sns。

突然一雙綠色vans不請自來地闖進了金東賢的視野範圍裡，他疑惑的抬起頭，對方很高，把金東賢整個攏在了他身軀的陰影之下，金東賢皺了皺眉頭，手指輕點了一下菸，菸灰隨著他的動作墜落，尚未落到地面就被微風吹散，他見來人還是站在面前，沒有一點要離開的意思，手放在交疊的雙腿上，「有事？」

「那個...你可以借我打火機嗎？」

眼前高大的人討好地笑了笑，金東賢這才注意到了他有張漂亮臉蛋，他彎起嘴角，從口袋裡掏出了他的打火機。哦？也剛好是綠色的呢，金東賢在內心想到，跟他的vans是一樣的顏色。

「......你不會抽菸吧？」金東賢看了對方一下，先不要說點菸的動作還是他整個人手忙腳亂的——「點錯邊了。」

「啊、啊？」

傻傻地看了看自己又看了手裡的菸的樣子好像有點可愛，金東賢心想。

「不覺得很難點著嗎？要點菸葉那邊。」正好自己的菸抽完了，金東賢拿過他手裡的打火機，動作俐落地又點燃了一根菸，抽了一口後慢吞吞地繼續說，「——像這樣哦。」

金東賢把自己的菸遞給了對方，被接過了才後知後覺地意識到不對，對方這打扮看起來就像來學校圖書館念書的高中生，他站起身才發現自己似乎還比對方矮上一些，現在的高中生發育都這麼好嗎？他雙手放在帽T口袋，沒有拿回那根菸，反倒在對方把煙吸入嘴裡才開口，「你成年了嗎？」

「咳、咳⋯啊？」他被煙給嗆著了，好不容易壓下不適感，他眨了眨眼睛，眼角似乎因為剛剛的咳嗽而泛紅，「我是研究生了......」

「誒？噢，那是學長了。」金東賢伸了個懶腰，朝著林煐岷夾在指間的菸努了努下巴，「那菸就送給學長吧，把爆珠咬碎的話會有甜甜的哈密瓜味道噢。」

*

又再見到面是一週後，地點卻是在金東賢跟的專題指導教授的研究生實驗室——對方是同系的碩士班學長——好巧不巧還是他跟的專題教授的研究生。  
見到彼此的時候兩個人都愣了下，教授沒有注意到，看著林煐岷傻站在座位上，就把人給喊了過來，交代幾句就把小麻煩專題生金東賢塞給林煐岷。

這次打破沈默的依舊是金東賢，他笑起來，嘴角上揚在適合又疏離的弧度，好像多一分就太假了，少一分又顯得不夠親切，「沒想到會這麼巧。」

「我也沒想到。」林煐岷搔搔腦袋，他最近把原先栗棕色的頭髮給染黑了，看著顯小又乖巧，他抿了抿唇，「謝謝你的菸？」

「學長喜歡的話就好了。」金東賢淡淡地笑著，看了下掛在牆上的時鐘，「快到中午了，學長要去吃飯嗎？我們一起吧。」

林煐岷找不到拒絕的理由，就好像那天，他拒絕不了金東賢遞來的那根菸一樣。

*

專題生其實也不需要做什麼，讀讀paper、一週一次跟教授meeting、幫學長們打打下手之類的。說是做專題，但也看教授的風格，金東賢跟到的教授剛好也沒期望大學部的專題生能搞出什麼有用的成果，基本上都是交給研究室的學生們在帶。所以金東賢所要做的就是讀完教授交代要讀的paper然後跟在林煐岷旁邊幫他處理雜事、跟著林煐岷一起做他的研究。

這樣一來二去也熟的差不多了，金東賢問問林煐岷關於paper的問題，林煐岷則解釋自己的研究在做些什麼，金東賢對林煐岷的研究主題很感興趣，總是會主動留下來更深入的跟林煐岷討論，久而久之也就越來越熟。也常常會有其他研究生早早就打卡下班，而他們還留在實驗室的情況。

又是一個這樣的日子，林煐岷抓bug抓到眼睛痛，閉緊眼睛伸著懶腰的時候都聽見了自己腰椎咖咖咖的聲響，睜開眼睛時卻發現其他人早早就走了，只剩下金東賢在一旁用著電腦。

「其他人都走了嗎？」林煐岷站起身走到金東賢身旁，又伸了個懶腰，「你怎麼不先走？」

「唔...等我一下下。」金東賢目不轉睛的回了一句，筆電發出的亮光照在他的黑框眼鏡鏡面上給人一種神秘又高深莫測的感覺，他在鍵盤上敲打了一下，隨著最後一個字被敲入文件裡，金東賢抬起頭對著林煐岷友好的笑了一下，「想說如果我也走了哥就要一個人留在這裡，好像會有點寂寞的樣子。」

金東賢摘下眼鏡，長時間維持同一個姿勢又緊盯著螢幕敲打報告讓他的眼睛疲倦不已，用手指捏了捏鼻樑卻也沒緩解到什麼，「哥要走了嗎？」

林煐岷點點頭，忍不住抿了抿嘴唇，強迫自己要做好表情管理，金東賢偶爾突發性的親密多話總會讓他不太招架的住。

離開學校的半路遇上吸煙區，金東賢用食指中指碰了碰自己嘴唇，笑著說他要去抽一根，邊從包裡夾層翻出了綠色菸盒與打火機，「哥可以不用等我，先回去吧。」

「沒關係，我也想去。」林煐岷往前踏了一步，腳跟轉換，往吸菸區的方向走去，「我也想抽。」

吸菸區被選在了一個很棒的地點，因為學校所在地地形的關係，校內有各種坡地，吸菸區選在了一半的地方，不會因為菸味而影響他人，但相對來說卻也有些隱密的地方。

「哥學會抽菸了嗎？」金東賢問了句，接著把菸給放入自己嘴裡，一手擋著風一手用打火機點燃了香菸，小小的抽了幾口，他把爆珠用牙齒給咬碎，再把煙霧吸入嘴裡時原先苦澀的菸味就變成清涼的薄荷氣味，鼻間聞到的味道也變成了甜絲絲的哈密瓜味，「說起來，我跟哥第一次見面也在這裡。」

「嗯，我還點錯邊了。」

林煐岷笑起來，看著眼前的金東賢仰著頭又吐出了一口白霧，嘴角微微勾起，卻是淺淺的、不像平時的笑容那般完美，總讓人感覺有點、有點...寂寥。

於是林煐岷鬼使神差地向前了一步，離得更近了些，他伸出手想去接金東賢的菸，手才舉到金東賢肩膀，金東賢便靠了過來，他捧住了他的臉，指間還夾著那根尚未燃盡的香菸，他吻住了他，往他嘴裡渡煙，竄入鼻間的是菸味以及金東賢身上的淡淡香水味，好聞卻讓人有些暈眩。

然後金東賢退了開，像個教育者，「吸一口氣，把煙吸進肺裡，然後再慢慢把煙吐出來，不要用吞的哦，不然會很難受。」

——好像這個吻就只是老師帶著不熟悉的孩子手把手教學一樣。

林煐岷照著金東賢說的做，深吸了一口氣，把薄荷氣味的氣體給吸入肺裡，感受著熱氣灼燒肺葉的不適感，以及隨之而來，竄上腦門的暈眩感，然後慢慢的仰起了頭，把煙給吐了出來。

「哇，這樣哥就學會了呢。」

林煐岷笑笑，眼睛瞇了瞇，趁金東賢再次抬手要抽菸的時候抓住了金東賢的小臂，就著這個姿勢他吸了一大口菸，然後學著金東賢的方式，捧起金東賢的臉，吻印在他唇上，把煙給渡了過去。

「你的菸太甜了。」

甜的讓人發暈。

*

接過吻也不會改變什麼，成年人的世界吻從來不具特殊意義——成年人的世界連做愛都算不了什麼了。

第一次做愛是金東賢提的。  
他還清楚的記得那天是平安夜，聖誕節的前一天晚上——他生日的前一天。  
  
教授是美籍，三四天前就飛回了自己的家鄉過節，除了林煐岷外的研究生也多是外籍學生，早早就跟林煐岷排班約好，他留下顧聖誕假期的實驗數據，以此交換新年假期。意料之外的是金東賢也來了，他只是專題生，聖誕假期留下顧數據這種事當然輪不到他，他也不是來顧數據的，拎著一瓶紅酒兩個杯子來顧數據？金東賢聽見林煐岷的問題時都覺得好笑。

「煐岷哥顧數據的時候不喝酒的嗎？」金東賢彎了彎唇角，跳著坐上了林煐岷的桌子，修長筆直的腿被包裹在黑色長褲之下，搆不到地板的腿在半空中晃悠悠地，他抿了一口紅酒，唇角沾上了紅色的汁液，伸直了手臂，把坐在椅上的林煐岷拉的更近了些，他彎下腰，吻了下林煐岷的唇角，「那要不要、邊顧數據邊跟我做愛？」

他們幾乎是用撞的撞進實驗室旁的小型會議室，身上厚重的冬日衣物早已凌亂，林煐岷整齊扎好的襯衫被扯了出來，金東賢的毛衣也被推高，露出了一小截纖細白皙的腰身，金東賢一手攬著林煐岷的脖子，一手摸索著開關，啪的一聲後不算大的會議室就被白熾燈光充滿，他看見了林煐岷的眼神，像隻茫然的小獸，依循著本能卻不確定下一步該何去何從，於是他幫了他的忙，捧著林煐岷的臉用力地吻了上去，像是要啃噬彼此一樣掠奪著氧氣，他邊吻著林煐岷邊一步步向後退去，會議桌的桌緣抵上臀肉的時候金東賢坐了上去，順勢抬起一條腿勾住林煐岷，吻與吻之間他們額頭抵著額頭喘著氣休息，金東賢突然笑得魅惑，他天生就生的漂亮精緻，也實在懂得利用自己的這份外貌，即使是平時總被說銳利的上揚眼尾現下也因為無辜的表情而看起來十分勾人，他彎著唇角，眨了下因為缺氧而泛著水光的雙眼，看上去有些無辜，「哥哥是不是第一次？」

林煐岷雖然沒有回答，但他愣住的反應、尷尬的神情都已經代替他本人回答了，金東賢摟住林煐岷的脖子，湊到了林煐岷耳邊，「那我教哥哥怎麼做。」

褪去了彼此衣物，金東賢從外套口袋裡摸出幾瓶能夠隨身攜帶的凡士林，他抬起了一條腿，沾滿了滑潤膏體的手指在林煐岷的注視下緩緩的探入那處，也沒漏掉林煐岷的反應，紅著臉愣住的學長在金東賢眼裡說有多可愛就有多可愛，能夠放入兩指的時候他把手指抽了出來，拉住了林煐岷的小臂，親吻著他指尖後舔吻他的手指，邊吻還邊抬眼去看林煐岷的反應，吐出他手指時刻意弄出了『啵』的聲響，「哥哥幫幫我嘛......好不好？」

林煐岷抿了抿唇，嚥了口口水往金東賢的體內伸入手指，他體內的溫熱緊致馬上包裹住林煐岷，金東賢邊喘著氣邊笑起來，潔白整齊的牙齒亮晃晃的，像個被誇獎而開心的好孩子，但做的事卻像是壞孩子一般的拿手，他精瘦修長的腿勾住了林煐岷的腰身把人往自己身上帶，單手穿過林煐岷的腋窩，摟住了哥哥的肩背，另一手卻往林煐岷的下身摸去，一邊啃吻著林煐岷漂亮的鎖骨，一邊湊到了林煐岷耳邊，溫熱氣息還帶著紅酒的餘韻，林煐岷明明沒有喝上半滴卻也微醺，「哥哥知道嗎？喝了酒的人，體內會很熱哦。」

「哥哥要不要試試？」  


  
林煐岷輕皺著眉頭，額間一層細細密密的汗，金東賢的體內真的如他所說的一樣熱，他不知道這是像金東賢說的酒精所造成的，或是金東賢自身體溫就偏高的緣故，他只知道他被包裹著，被柔軟溫熱的緊緊包覆著，前端被金東賢咬地緊緊的。

林煐岷主動伸出手把弟弟給撈起來，金東賢還在適應著侵犯自己的異物，突然改變姿勢，還在他體內性器換了個角度，戳到了他的敏感，剛剛還游刃有餘的人抖了一下，語調都上揚了幾分，他媚眼如絲，摟住了林煐岷的脖子，雙腿繞上了林煐岷的腰，被人捏著屁股抱起來也不羞澀，林煐岷坐上了會議桌，而他坐到了林煐岷懷裡，「嗯、哈啊...哥哥是不是騙我？」

「騙你什麼？」林煐岷愣了愣，手卻沒有停下地揉捏著金東賢挺翹的屁股，邊想著金東賢怎麼全身都沒肉就屁股翹的不行，但抬腰進入的動作也不馬虎，他空出手來撥開了他被汗水浸溼的瀏海，親吻了下小學弟泛紅的眼角。

「哥哥明明說自己是第一次～」金東賢嘟了嘟嘴唇，看起來可愛又無辜，但勾起的嘴角卻透露出他的意圖，他太擅長利用自己具有欺騙性的外貌了，「可是哥哥一下就找到——」

他附到他耳邊，熱氣噴灑在林煐岷耳際，金東賢滿意的看著林煐岷的耳朵以肉眼可見的速度泛紅，「我的、敏感點哦。」

「唔。」林煐岷悶哼一聲，向後退了些，把自己的耳朵拯救回來，眼前的人太會了，分明是自己在侵犯他，主控權卻握在金東賢手裡，他掐住金東賢窄瘦的腰身，手指固定在他胯骨上，又是一個挺身卻把自己進入到更深的地方，「那我可能有天賦吧。」

金東賢的呻吟都拔高了幾分，他嘻嘻笑著，眼角因為情事而泛濫著紅潮，隱隱要往耳際擴去，他吻了吻林煐岷的額頭，又順著高挺的鼻樑線條一路吻到嘴唇，「那哥哥用後面讓我高潮好不好？」

林煐岷沒回答金東賢的問題，抱著金東賢站起身，有力的小臂攬著弟弟的腰，另一手則是扶著金東賢的屁股，還揉捏了一把金東賢手感很好的屁股，因為重力的緣故，每次都進到了更深的地方，金東賢半瞇著眼睛，小口小口的喘著氣，像隻小奶貓，少了剛剛從容的餘裕，只剩下小聲克制的咽嗚，恥骨與臀肉撞擊的聲音迴盪在隔音很好的會議室裡像是另類的催情，林煐岷吻了吻他側臉的痣，距離眼睛有些遠了算不上淚痣，卻也足夠性感勾人。

快要高潮的時候金東賢摟著林煐岷脖頸的手瞬間收緊，濕熱緊緻的後穴也收縮，把林煐岷咬的緊緊的，在金東賢一聲悶哼後，精水噴灑在林煐岷的小腹，他生理性的淚水被逼了出來，泛著水光的漂亮眼睛像波光粼粼的美麗湖面，金東賢像隻饜足的貓咪，慢慢的眨了下眼皮，「哥哥、哥哥也射給我好不好？」

林煐岷緊抿著唇，囊袋拍打在金東賢渾圓挺翹的屁股發出的啪啪聲響速度越來越快，林煐岷眨了眨眼睛，側著臉親吻金東賢髮鬢，他小聲的喊他名字，獲得金東賢疲倦而軟呼的應答，他吻著金東賢耳垂上的小痣，終於在自己也攀上高峰的時候在他耳邊吐露糟糕而露骨的情話，「東賢想要什麼我都給你。」

*

金東賢一個背包就住進了林煐岷的房子，林煐岷還在想著要讓他睡哪，金東賢就蹦跳著湊過來，拉著林煐岷的手放到自己腰上，小孩笑得很燦爛，小臂攬著林煐岷細長的脖頸，指尖在他後頸處輕點著，像是無聲的樂章，「哥不會要讓我睡在客廳吧。」

噢。  
林煐岷被戳中了心中所想，臉上的表情有些尷尬，他又扯起了一個笑容，忙說沒有沒有，拍了拍金東賢的屁股，用意是讓對方退開，沒想到金東賢卻反而跳到他身上，一雙長腿不由分說地繞到他的腰上，林煐岷眼明手快的抱緊金東賢，帶著他走進自己的臥室，把人給丟在了床上。

金東賢卻抓住林煐岷小臂，親吻他指尖，漂亮張揚的上翹眼泛著水光，他牽住林煐岷的手，指尖劃過林煐岷的手心，金東賢拉著林煐岷的手湊到自己唇邊，吻了吻他手腕，然後在林煐岷還來不及反應時用力把人往自己的方向扯，年長者跌落到他身上，金東賢吻他唇角，「哥說過的，我想要什麼都會給我。」

住在一起後他們會一起出門去實驗室，在玄關哪怕吻到要擦槍走火，出了門後手連碰都不會碰到；也會在週末的沙發上，電影看著看著金東賢就爬到林煐岷身上，吻他眼皮嘴角；或者是夜深人靜時，林煐岷的手從背後攬住金東賢時，他也不曾拒絕，甚至會乖順的縮到哥哥懷裡，手掌疊上林煐岷放在他腰上的手。

但說是同居卻更像是室友，雖然睡在同一張床上，不忙的時候也做愛，但金東賢從沒說過愛，林煐岷當然也不曾說過。

彼此都心知肚明金東賢即使住進他家也沒把自己的房子給退租這件事，但林煐岷不提也不問，他不確定自己是因為不想知道還是不敢知道。

反正、反正，至少在一起的體溫還是真實的。

*

林煐岷回到家的時候金東賢正在打掃房間，他把馬卡龍放到小桌上——是教授收到的禮物而轉送給他的，他想金東賢應該會喜歡——越過正在打包垃圾的金東賢到冰箱拿水喝。

「今天怎麼想整理房間了？」

他注意到了金東賢腳邊的小垃圾袋，那原先是套在他房間垃圾桶的，隔著透明的材質還能清晰的看見裡面的保險套層層疊疊著，林煐岷瞇了瞇眼，沒有數清前一晚究竟用了幾個套子，只覺得昨晚主動的金東賢又讓他想起他們第一次做愛的平安夜。

「就是想整理了。」金東賢抬起頭時對林煐岷笑了一下，林煐岷還站在冰箱旁，正滑著手機，離他有些距離，他隨手拍下了林煐岷的照片，卻沒關掉音效，手機的機械快門音吸引了林煐岷的注意力，金東賢卻搖搖頭沒有說明拍他的原因，倒是開啟了另一個話題，「哥等等有事嗎？我能不能占用一下哥的時間？」

「怎麼了？」

「想讓哥送我回家。」金東賢終於挪動了腳步，而後從房間推出了一個小小的行李箱，「行李只有這個而已，可以嗎？」

「你要回大田？」

「不是的，回我家。我在首爾的家。」金東賢把行李箱丟在一旁，自顧自地走向林煐岷，捧著哥哥的臉，額頭抵上他的，視線相撞的時候他沒有閃躲，一雙眼睛緊緊盯著林煐岷，「哥，我要畢業了。」

「嗯......」林煐岷走近金東賢，指了指小桌上的馬卡龍，「那把那個也帶上吧，教授給我的，想說你會喜歡就帶回來了，本來想跟你一起吃的。」

「下次有機會的話吧。」金東賢彎彎唇角，走到小桌拿起了馬卡龍，又走回來握住了行李箱的拉桿，「總是會有機會的。」

*

明明只少了一個人的房子卻突然變得空曠冷清，林煐岷打開電視，無聊的肥皂劇裡角色吵架的聲音迴盪在房間，他長長的呼出了一口氣，望著天花板上旋轉的吊扇突然想起媽媽小時候對他說過的話。

「越漂亮的人越會騙人。」  
  
哪裡還有機會。  


*

「我以為我們擁有的是愛情，你離開後我才明瞭，原來一切只是我的自作多情。」*

FIN

*出自茄子蛋 - 這款自作多情的MV


End file.
